powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Family
Family is the tenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. This marks the first appearance of Joe Shih aka the Silver Time Force Ranger, albeit as an illusion. Synopsis *''to be added'' Plot The HyperForce Rangers arrive at the disturbance on the other side of Reefside and discover the stolen time ship. Scorpina confronts the HyperForce Rangers as the stolen time ship slips away into a time stream. After a brief battle, Scorpina is knocked unconscious and the HyperForce Rangers decide to take her prisoner aboard their time ship as they jump into a time stream to follow after the stolen time ship. Failing to learn any new information from Scorpina, Eddie forms his own hypothesis based on Mercer and Mesogog's information that "The Leader" may be trying to prevent Zordon's death and the subsequent energy wave that resulted from it from destroying most of the United Alliance of Evil back in 1998. Using an unknown electrical power, Scorpina breaks free of her imprisonment and severely cripples the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship's systems. The Hyperforce Rangers split up to search the ship for Scorpina with part of the team heading to engineering and the other part heading to the living quarters. The Rangers are then visited by various demonic visions based on their past lives and dreams for the future. Jack sees his deceased robot dog. Marv is visited by his missing brother Joe and Eddie sees his childhood sweetheart and now ex-fiancee Bianca. Vesper sees a vision of a cool Eddie and Chloe must come to terms with the appearance of her deceased mother. The Hyperforce Rangers come to the conclusion that the visions are tied in some way to Scorpina using information from the police notes that Jack made with Alpha 55 when he was searching for the other Rangers. Uncertain what is real and what is fake they decide to disclose information about their pasts with each other to prove that they are indeed the real Rangers and not just illusions. Marv discloses how he faked being a Time Force officer in order to find his missing brother and was subsequently turned in by Jack. Chloe speaks of her deceased parents and explains that she steals things for those who are less fortunate. It is revealed that the Alpha 55 in the medical bay is fake and the real Alpha 55 uses a chest cannon to blow the fake Alpha 55 through the side of the time ship leaving a gaping hole. The fake Alpha 55, Scorpina, and demonic visions are all revealed to actually be the shape shifting monster Primator. After a brief battle, the Primator grows and the Rangers call upon the Chronos Hyperforce Megazord's Phoenix formation. Primator proves too strong and rips off the Megazord's arms. The Rangers leave their cockpits and attempt to use their cannons to defeat the monster, but Primator avoids the damage and further trashes the Hyperforce Zords before shrinking back to normal size. Using the subterfuge of rocks, trees, Bianca and chipmunks to manipulate the Rangers, Primator separates and overcomes Marv. Using Mesogog's invisiportal technology stolen from Mercer Industries, Primator kidnaps Marv and escapes to rejoin "The Leader" aboard the stolen time ship. Uncertain of where they are, the remaining Hyperforce Rangers are left stranded with their time ship in need of desperate repair. The Hyperforce Rangers are then confronted by knights on horseback who accuse them of witch craft after seeing Alpha 55 cloak himself and the damaged time ship out of fear. Alpha 55 contacts the Hyperforce Rangers to let them know that the ship's sensors indicate that they are stranded in the 6th century AD. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Jack seemed to remember Primator. Paul Schrier, the actor for Jack, originally did Primator's voice. See Also *''to be added'' External links * Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) * Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)